King in the North
by Annaik
Summary: While war rages on the south, the North rebuilds. With Freys and Lannisters all dead, Targaryens fight Baratheons for the Iron Throne, and Robb Stark continues to be the King in the North. AU where Robb Stark isn't killed at the Red Wedding & lives to save his family.
1. One

**305 AC**

"Father plans to wed us all to Northerners." Said Alissa.

"I don't see the problem with that?" Asked Anyssa. Shiera smiled seeing the little smirk on Anyssa, knowing she wasn't a blushing maid but she was still a maiden nonetheless.

"I just don't want to be married to one of those savages." Snapped Alissa.

"Savages? I would rather have one those Northern lords ravage me." Smirked Anyssa. Shiera couldn't laugh, if she did then Alissa would tell their mother.

"Anyssa stop that! You are not a common whore so don't act like one. Alissa, you mustn't say such things. We are apart of the Northern kingdom or have you seem to forgotten who our king is?"

Sheira had always loved her sisters dearly but Alissa was judgmental and uptight and Anyssa was too promiscuous and acted like a common whore most of the times. Sanya sat at Sheira's right being the quite little girl she always had been. She never talked and was always practicing her needlework. Sanya was the only one who knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"Why can't you all be like Sanya? She is a sweet girl who knows when to keep her mouth shut." Shiera carefully lifted Sanya into her lap and began to play with her hair. Even at just one and one, Sanya weighed so little although that was understandable. Sanya was a petite child and was born 2 moons too early. She was sick as a child as would still occasionally get bedridden for months for a simple illness.

"Oh please. Sanya is sweet, but she hasn't even flowered yet. She has no desire for men, but she shall soon." Said Anyssa.

"Gods already know you were chasing men as soon as you could walk." Laughed Alissa.

"Alissa stop." Shiera had to stop their bickering before things got worse. Alissa always had tendency to get too personal when it came to her and Anyssa fighting.

"Girls!" Shiera could see the horror in both of her sisters as they stood facing away from the door. They both reached for their unfinished needlework and quickly sat down. "Come along girls. Your father means to speak to you all."

Mother always had a smile on her face but as they grew up Shiera found that everyone can fake a smile. Sanya hopped off of Shiera's lap and ran pass all of them, probably wanting to be the first to see their father.

Their father sat at the highest seat with their brothers Alix and Sterlan at his side. Their mother bowed her head giving them a sign to do the same. Once Shiera looked up she looked around to see other lords from the Riverlands. Seban, their father must have a big announcement to have all these important men and their families here. "My lords! I am here today to give my daughters hand in marriage to four men!"

She dreaded the day this would come. Shiera felt a small hand grab onto hers and squeeze it tightly. "My youngest daughter shall be promised to Lord Edric Dayne of Starfall. The Blackmonts are a rich and old house. My house, House Blackmont of Harrenhal ascended from the Blackmonts of Blackmont in Dorne. I am glad to announce a Blackmont shall once again return to Dorne." Smiled father.

Her great-grandfather was a second son who fell in love with a whore from the Vale. He ran away from his home because he fell in love with a pale skinned girl who was kissed by fire. She liked to imagine that one day she may have the love her great grandfather and mother had.

Shiera looked Sanya to see she had no expression on her face, but the strong grip she had on Shiera's hand told her another story. Edric Dayne was a shy boy from the stories. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile that might make Sanya happy one day.

"My daughter Alissa shall marry Lord Brandon Tallhart." Shiera laughed on the inside about the irony in that. Alissa didn't want to go North. She had a hatred for the North for some reason that was still unknown to Shiera and everyone else Alissa knew. She hated Northerners and now it seemed that she would marry one.

"My second eldest daughter shall marry Lord Jasper Redfort." _He is seperating us all. Dorne, the North, the Vale. I wonder where I shall go,_ thought Shiera _._

"Alas my eldest daughter. Shiera, you were my first born. I have loved you with all my heart since the day you were put into my arms pink faced and crying with a full head of the black hair of yours. My beloved daughter shall marry our king, King Robb Stark of the North and the Trident." _Why? Why him? Why the North?_ The room broke out in whispers and now Shiera was the one gripping onto Sanya's hand too hard. She couldn't move, she couldn't process the fact that she would be married. To a king no less and she shall be his queen. _Why couldn't I marry someone else? Why couldn't I marry a simple lord and not a king?,_ thought Shiera.

Her father would call it a blessing but it wasn't in Shiera's eyes. Her father killed Roose Bolton, wasn't that enough? King Robb gave her father Harrenhal, but it wasn't enough for him so it seems. He wanted more and he got more. He would be the good father of a king. That was the closest he could get to any throne. "My daughter shall be the first Queen in the North in over 300 years! May she blessed with many sons!"

He was wrong, Shiera wouldn't be the first queen in over 300 years. No, another women took that spot for a short amount of time. People pretended like she didn't exist but she did. She shared King Robb's bed and he named her his queen. He loved her, or at least that's what everyone else said. He loved her, but King Robb needed to keep his pact with the Frey's. He left the women he loved to marry another, and when he did, Walder Frey payed him with an arrow in his shoulder and almost with a knife in his heart that could have killed him if it weren't for her father.

The Frey's were all beheaded for treason, though King Robb never went back to his first love. She was still at the Crag while he went back to the North to rule his kingdom. The same kingdom he never wanted because he wanted his father and sisters back with him. King Robb returned with only one sister and his father's bones until his other sister returned from her small journey across Westeros some odd years later.

"Thank you father for arranging such a great match for me. I am truly blessed to bear the king's heirs. I swear to the old gods and the new I shall cherish my time as queen and give his beloved grace a son in no time." _Smile, smile for everyone Shiera._ Their mother prepared them all for this very moment. The moment where they gave up all future happiness.

"You shall leave by the morrow and wed King Robb upon arrival." Shiera was shocked by the suddenness of the marriage but understood why. King Robb married 7 years ago, but the girl in the Crag still lived. Once the war was won 5 years ago he planned to marry a Frey girl after the annulment was finalized. The marriage was dissolved when Walder Frey killed off his various offspring the day he tried to have King Robb killed. 5 years, and King Robb has not taken a wife. Some say because he does not trust anyone, but others say it's because he still loves his first wife. Of course if anyone would count the Crag girl as King Robb's wife.

When the feast had ended and Shiera went into her parents bedchambers to discuss the marriage. "I don't want to marry him." Shiera didn't regret her words because her words were true.

"Do you think I would let our king marry one of your sisters instead?" Asked her father.

"I don't want any of us to marry the king." Replied Shiera. She could tell her father was beginning to get angry with her, but even that could not stop her from speaking her mind at this very moment. "Please, father, I don't want to marry him. I beg of you dissolve this marriage and I'll marry someone else."

"King Robb was kind enough to agree to the marriage. Do you think I would back off of this deal? Do you not realize the power we could have when you marry the king?"

"Do you not care about my happiness? Please father let me marry for love. Let me get to know the man I'm to marry."

"Do you think you all will marry for love? You are now the daughters of the Lord of Harrenhal. I am not a simple steward anymore Shiera! Alissa shall marry Brandon Tallhart and Princess Sansa is set to marry Smalljon Umber beside you and the king. Princess Arya is to marry a Flint later on. We can't wed your brothers into the Stark family anymore. Should you bare King Robb children, every Stark to sit on the throne shall have the Blackmont blood within him. Don't you see how this will benefit us all Shiera?!"

Shiera could see the pain in his eyes. He was not lying about loving her since she was born. Growing up Shiera was the one daughter to be by her father's side. Shiera was her father's favorite until her tenth nameday and her brother Alix was born. "I have obeyed you all of my life father. I have followed you and treated your word like law since I was a little girl. I beg of you, on the love you bare me, let the marriage go away and I can help Alix become a good lord of Harrenhal."

"Shiera, my beloved daughter, you know that I can not do that. As much as it pains me to send you away we all know it is for the best."

"What if he doesn't love me? What if I never give him children?" Shiera could feel the tears starting to form in her brown eyes. Seban got up from his seat and pulled her harshly into a hug. Shiera could feel his beard rub against her forehead and laid her head onto his chest letting the tears fall out.

"Do you not love me anymore father? Is that why you are sending me away?"

"My sweet daughter, of course not. I love you more than life it self. I love you, your mother, your brothers and sisters, but this must be done. I may be Lord of Harrenhal, but I need to create alliances with other houses to strengthen this family." Shiera pulled away from her father and saw the pain in his eyes as she looked up at him.

"Will you be there?" Shiera hoped she would at least have her father with her.

"I'm afraid not my sweet. You mother and sisters shall be the only one's traveling with you."

"Will Andrew and Roland go with me as well?" Asked Shiera hopeful.

"Of course my sweet. How could I send you away from home without them." Smiled Seban.

"Will they stay with me?"

"They will have to return back to Harrenhal. Your mother and sisters will have to return the day after the wedding, but I allowed Ser Andrew and Ser Roland to remain for 3 moons before coming back."

"What about Alissa? Will she stay in Winterfell?"

"I don't know. Your sister might leave to Torrhen's square once she is wed." Replied Seban.

"I believe I'll start packing." Said Shiera as she started to walk to the door.

"Allow me to tell Alissa the news about her marriage. I think I'm the only one who can tell her so she won't create a scene."

"Of course father." Shiera saw the smile on Anyssa's face as she carefully placed her dresses into a wooden plain chest.

"Why are you so happy Anyssa?" Asked Shiera.

"I shall be Lady of Torrhen's Square one day." Smiled Anyssa.

"You'll never be the lady of a great castle." Mumbled Sanya getting the attention of the room and earning a snicker from Alissa.

"Why would you say that Sanya?" Asked Shiera in shock.

"None of you ever pay attention to our lessons. Torrhen's Square's leige is Lady Eddara. She is a girl of one and six. She is betrothed to one of Greatjon Umber's yonger sons. She will likely have a son and Lord Brandon shall never see himself become liege lord. She is younger than you Shiera so no doubt she shall have a son unless she is barren or Lord Umber is incapable." Explained Sanya.

"What would you know? Your just a little girl." Hissed Anyssa.

"I'm not just a little girl. I'm smarter than all you combined. Your just so caught up in your gossip to know anything." Snapped Sanya.

"Sanya calm down I'm sure Anyssa didn't mean that." Insisted Shiera.

"Stop trying to make everything better Shiera. We all know that you can't fix everything in this family so why don't you stop now!" Yelled Sanya. Everyone in the room was shocked at Sanya's word seeing that she never got angry over anything.

"Sanya stop yelling." Ordered Alissa.

"Father is sending us all away because he wants to create alliances with other great houses. We should be glad that we are not marrying fat, old lords." Explained Shiera.

"Your only saying that because you are father's favorite we all know it. You many be the oldest but that isn't the reason your marrying the king. You shall be Queen of the North and Trident and all we'll ever be is simple ladies. Father wanted you to marry King Robb because you've been his favorite daughter since the moment you came out of mother!" Yelled Sanya in anger.

"Sanya stop yelling. I've already told you once. If I tell you once more I am calling father." Hissed Alissa.

Sheira watched on as Sanya began yelling at Alissa. Sanya began to throw a tantrum and threw her dress along with the ones that belonged to her sisters. Alissa attempted to grab Sanya to calm her down and Anyssa ran to get their mother and father. Sanya began to kick and thrash around and Shiera could do nothing but watch as her sister tried to attack anyone who got near her. When Shiera saw her father grab Sanya from Alissa he began to sing her a song. The same song he sang everyone of them before bed or when we were sad. Sanya didn't calm down immediately and Shiera saw her mother pick up the dresses before she began to help her too.

"One of you girl get Sanya milk of the poppy."

"Seban the girl isn't in pain. It would not be wise to let her drink that." Explained Alysanne.

"Fine. Get the girl some dreamwine." Grumbled Seban as he continued the song.

"You know why she did this." Said Alissa.

"Why?" Asked Shiera not knowing why she said that in the first place.

"She can delay the marriage by a few years. If she proves herself a spoiled child instead of the dutiful little girl she is she can stay at Harrenhal longer or in Winterfell with you as one of your ladies in waiting." Explained Alissa.

"She is a smart girl."

"Of course she is. She doesn't take after any of us." Laughed Alissa.

"Do you honestly think every thing she said was true?" Asked Shiera.

"Yes. Sanya has the intelligence to get what she wants. How long until father sends her to Starfall?"

"Maybe 3 years at most. Maybe Sanya will convince father to let her be a ward of Winterfell before going to Starfall to marry?"

"Going from the North to Dorne would be too harsh, but who knows, you may be right." Said Alissa.

"Alissa we have to talk. Come on, let us go to another room." Shiera turned her attention to her father knowing he was going to tell her right now.

"Father just tell me here." _She will regret ever saying that_ , thought Shiera.

"When you all reach Winterfell Shiera shall marry the king alongside Princess Sansa and Smalljon Umber as well as you and Lord Brandon." Confessed Seban.

"What? Why father? How could you-" Alissa didn't have any more words to express her anger except her fists that began to turn white.

"You must understand that you are of age to marry. You marrying Lord Brandon sooner than later allows you to get with child faster." Said their mother. Shiera looked at Alissa's face thinking how could her mother say that?

"Is that all we are? Is that all I am? Am I to spread my legs for my husband hoping his seed will take root?" Asked Alissa in disbelief.

"That is exactly what we are Alissa. To be sold off to richest man in hopes we shall give him a son to continue on his line. Isn't that right father?" Asked Shiera.

"I love you more than life itself Alissa. You should know that. I love you all with everything I have." Pleaded Seban. There was no getting through to Alissa. She was stubborn to the bone and was prone to fits. Alissa began to scream at their parents and for a second Shiera felt that she was reliving the scene between their father and Sanya just moments ago. Alissa didn't lash out quite as much as Sanya but she had a stronger voice that got the attention of passing squires, handmaidens, and workers from the castle.

Harrenhal was quite large and a large chunk of the castle was being unused and was silent as the Quiet Isles. When Seban held Alissa down, and Alysanne forced her to drink dreamwine like Sanya she had calmed down.

Seban had returned to his wife and daughter with hurt in his brown eyes. "Will you fight me too? Perhaps Anyssa will like to fight me next?" Laughed Seban as Alysanne had began to rub her hand on his back in circles. Shiera missed when she would do that for her when she was a little girl.

"It's been an eventful day father. All of this can be just too much for a day like this. Sanya is a little girl she will grow out of her tantrums." Smiled Shiera. Smile, smile like mother always taught us, thought Shiera.

"Seems Alissa didn't grow out of them." Smiled her father. Seban did love his children more than anything and it pained him to know that he is sending all of his daughters across Westeros to be wed to men he or they have never meet before.

"Everything I have done since you and your brothers and sisters been born is for you all. I would kill every man, woman, and child in Westeros to ensure this family's safety you must know that Shiera."

"Of course I know that father. Alissa and Sanya are just angry, but even they know you love us very much. I know that father, and there is nothing to worry about." _Family above all_ , Shiera thought, _her house words were no lie_. When Seban thought he had nothing left back when he was a simple knight in the Vale he had his family.

"Shiera, dear, I think it's time to go to bed. You can finish packing in the morning. You will need your rest and you will not get it in the wheelhouse." Shiera nodded at her mother once again putting a smile on her face.

"Goodnight mother. Goodnight father." Within a month she shall be a queen.

* * *

 **AN: So as far as who rules the south, war is still raging on while the North is trying to rebuild after the Ironborn and the Boltons. Lannister, Frey, and Boltons are all dead. Daenerys is struggling to win the Iron Throne against Shireen Baratheon who many nobles want to crown Queen of the South. Aegon is still claiming to be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen for years now and believes the Iron Throne is his by right. The Northern kingdom also consists of the Riverlands and has stayed out of Southern politics and what's been happening lately so they haven't declared for anyone.**


	2. Two

**305 AC**

Shiera never thought she would see the North. She spent little time in the Riverlands, and most of her life was spent in the Vale where she had met Ser Andrew Tollett and Ser Roland Waynwood. Stepping out of the carriage Ser Andrew offered his hand to make sure she did not fall. Shiera held his hand tighter and longer than she was suppose to, but she did not care. Ser Andrew and Ser Roland stood side by side to Shiera rather than surrounding the family.

Their allegiance was not with House Blackmont, but rather with Shiera. Many in the Vale were not shocked to hear that King Robb of the North rewarded Ser Seban Blackmont, knighted by Lord Yohn Royce himself, with the lordship of Harrenhal. When Ser Roland and Ser Andrew pledged themselves to a the eldest daughter of a simple knight raise to be a lord of a infamous castle people raised eyebrows. Though no one bothered to speak their minds.

Shiera saw the bronze crown on red curls hearing how the Stark king looked more Tully than Stark. _They were not wrong_ , thought Shiera. Shiera stood next to her mother, while her sisters stood on the other side of Shiera. They all fell to one knee and once their mother had stood up, the rest of the family followed.

Shiera payed no attention to her mother's word, but rather to the castle she would call home in a day. It wasn't very large compared to Harrenhal. Though she only spent less than 5 years at Harrenhal nothing could compare in size. It was dark and destroyed but it still had a dark beauty about it. Winterfell seemed more lively but nonetheless small.

Alysanne continued talking to the king as Shiera looked to Ser Andrew. Her attention turned to her sworn shields rather than the king who stood in front of her. She looked between them and the king seeing how they didn't look to different beside the coloring. Roland and Andrew had brown hair while the king had red hair. Well, auburn as most would say, but Shiera would just think of it as red. The king was more built and had a more fuller beard than the others. He was a handsome man, no doubt, but a face like that meant women would throw themselves at him. Shiera couldn't recall any bastards or mistresses, but she did remember Jeyne Westerling.

"Shiera greet his grace properly." Whispered her mother. Shiera put her attention on the king, and him alone since she got here and curtsied in front of him. The smile on her face told one story, but even Robb could see it was a forced one.

"It is an honor to be you my king. Winterfell is as lovely as the stories in the Riverlands say. I am honored to marry you tonight." Spoke Shiera.

"Lady Shiera I take it you were not listening to the conversation earlier?" Asked Robb.

"I am sorry your grace I've seemed to be memorized by Winterfell that I tuned out a bit." Apologized Shiera, but Robb knew that was a lie. Living in Harrenhal and going to living in Winterfell was a bit different, but a girl several years younger than him had no use of listening to boring conversations. He noticed the small glances she made between him and the knights behind her. She wasn't making it obvious but Robb wasn't dumb that he just turned the other cheek.

"I have decided to let you and your family settle in more. The wedding shall be tomorrow. That will give you more time." Stated Robb.

 _Give you more time? Give me more time for what?_ , thought Shiera. She rather get his damn marriage over with. "Thank you your grace that is most kind." Smiled Shiera.

"I shall have my mother escort you and your family to your bed chambers. There is a feast for your families arrival and to officially announce our marriage. Lady Alysanne." Robb nodded his head and walked away hearing the sound of Lady Alysanne's daughters started talking all at once.

Shiera watched as the king walked away and disappeared into a door leading gods know where. "I don't like this place." Whined Sanya.

"Shut up! You don't want any of the princesses and princes hearing you say that do you?!" Ordered Alissa.

"Stop ordering me around!" Yelled Sanya. Shiera hoped they wouldn't make a scene in Winterfell, but it hadn't been long but they were already bickering.

"Stop it all of you! I will not have any of you embarrass Shiera in front of her future family."

"Of course we wouldn't want that mother." Hissed Sanya. Shiera couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister.

"Lady Blackmont. Welcome to Winterfell. I am sorry his grace could not speak more with you and your lovely family, but unfortunately he has important matters to discuss with his council." Apologized Lady Catelyn. Cat stared upon Lady Alysanne noting she was a dull women. No smile with dull brown eyes and hair.

She remembered Lysa telling her about Corbray's and how loyalty run deep into their bones. The current lord and uncle to Shiera was Lord Lyonel. He had turned bitter in his later years and was on his third wife, seeing how the first two died in childbirth along with both of his infant sons. Ser Lyn preferred men and gold and tried to marry Lysa after Lord Arryn's death. Ser Lucas was the youngest and a bore from the stories she had been told. Shiera clearly got her looks from her father. Shiera wasn't a plain girl like her mother but she wasn't the most beautiful. _Jeyne was beautiful_ , remembered Cat, _and she made Robb smile_.

"Lady Shiera I hope to talk to you after the wedding. We must discuss your role as Queen of the North and your duties to House Stark as soon as possible." Smiled Cat.

"Of course Lady Stark." _She never stops smiling does she?_ , thought Cat.

Once Lady Stark had left Shiera in her room and returned to were ever she came from earlier Shiera was greeted with the faces of her three sisters. "The king is very handsome." Smiled Anyssa.

"What do you want to be his whore?" Smirked Alissa before she got her arm pinched by Shiera.

"Stop it the both of you. Do you really want to embarrass yourselves like how you did earlier? Do you not understand the work father put in to arrange marriages like these?" Asked Shiera in annoyance.

"Your marriage probably. We shall be simple ladies and you shall be queen."

"You act if there are a dozen queens in Westeros. There are two Alissa! Two queens and Daenerys Targaryen is one of them if she can even secure her throne from Aegon the Pretender and Shireen Baratheon! Do you think I wanted this?! I shall gladly switch husbands with you should father agree to it." Snapped Shiera.

"We use to be so happy." Mumbled Sanya.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Anyssa.

"We all know it is true! We didn't fight this often! We never fought! Father didn't even speak a word to us and didn't even tell us goodbye! Father think these marriages with strengthen our house when it's doing the exact opposite. It's tearing us apart until we no longer consider each other family." Argued Sanya.

"Your not even a women grown and you think you know everything in this damn world." Snapped Alissa.

"Still smarter than you. It doesn't take much to notice that we are growing apart. For gods sake our house words are family above all. Our great-grandfather thought of those words because when he had nothing, he had family. We take care of our own because before Harrenhal this family was nothing. Or do you not remember how we were living off the good graces of House Royce since before father was born? You act as if father has been the lord of some great castle for years. I'm smarter than all of you combined because I actually knows how this world works. I'm young yes, but that does not mean all you can treat me as if I am a child!" Yelled Sanya.

Sanya was born to be a lady a great castle. She was the one who was born to a queen, not Shiera. Had Shiera been born with the wits of Sanya she would have men crawling at her feet. Sanya always knew what she was talking about, but her anger got the best of her. If she kept it under control more people would listen to her.

"I think it's time we change for the feast tonight. Alissa, Anyssa, could you leave me Sanya alone?"

"What? No!"

"Both of you out! Or do I need to call mother?"

Shiera watched as the twins walk away a bit angry and Alissa had the decency to slam the door as they both left. Once the door shut Shiera pulled Sanya onto her lap and began to play with the ends of her hair. "If any one of us deserves to sit on a throne it is you." Whispered Shiera.

"Father would never allow it. I haven't bled yet." Stated Sanya.

"You have the mind of a queen we all know it."

"He's as old as you. Father told me that he's a sweet boy and I'll love Starfall, but he is wrong. I hate the North, I hate the Riverlands, and I'll hate Starfall. I want to go back to the Vale. I want to go back to Runestone. I hate Harrenhal. It's too big and old and scary." Whined Sanya.

"Father won't send you to Starfall until you have bled. Besides, only a queen can dismiss her lady in waiting for marriage." Smiled Shiera.

"You would keep me here? Father wanted me back at Harrenhal after your wedding. He will never allow it." Stammered Sanya.

"Well, I shall be Queen in the North by the morrow. I don't see how he can deny me this when he has forced this marriage on me." Smiled Shiera.

"Won't you have Northern ladies to attend to you. It would make sense for it." Suggested Sanya.

"Most queens pick highborn ladies or their families. We have no cousins. All we have are each other. Anyssa is marrying a Redfort, Alissa to marrying a Tallhart. They will have to leave, but your the only one who gets to stay." Mumbled Shiera.

"What if I don't marry Edric Dayne?" Asked Sanya.

"What are you talking about? Sanya, of course you have to marry him once you have bled. What he plans after that is up to him. You know that." Insisted Shiera.

"What if I marry someone else. Someone from the North. A second, third, even a fourth son and we could both stay here in Winterfell. I would get to stay here with you." Smiled Sanya.

"Father would not like it."

"He ran away with mother after he took her maiden head. Our grandmother was a milkmaid. Our great-grandmother was a whore from the Vale. They followed their hearts and ran away with the women they love. He forced us into marriages we didn't want when there are 3 generations of men who got to follow their hearts." Said Sanya in anger.

"You forget they had no title nor lands. Father is still a new lord that needs to show the Riverlands and the Northern kingdom that he is capable. He used us for marriage alliances because it would do him no good to keep his daughters in Harrenhal." Explained Shiera.

"We could run away to the Free Cities. All us, even father and mother. We could start over. It would be a new life for us all." Hoped Sanya.

"You are smart enough to know this is as best as our lives will be. The curse of Harrenhal is upon us. We will be lucky to live it out."

"Just because I'm smart enough to know when I'm lying to myself doesn't mean I don't like to dream a little bit." Said Sanya as she rolled her eyes.

"Get off. I think it's time to let Alissa and Anyssa inside we must get ready for the feast." Sanya had gotten off of Shiera's lap but she stayed in front of her looking up.

"Wait. Before they come in I just wanted to say one more thing. I know you won't like me saying this, but I need to. Tonight, and on your wedding night you must make an effort to have a child. You must give yourself to him before he can gain control over you."

"Did mother tell you that?" Asked Shiera.

"No. We must make sure we have control in our situation. Once we all provide a son we have to go back. We have to go back to the Vale. It's the only way for us to be happy. Before the war, before Harrenhal, we promised each other we would somehow all end up in the Vale and die there no matter where our life takes us. We made a promise to each other. Family above all." Explained Sanya.

"Will you do the same when you marry Edric Dayne?"

"Of course. Well, in my case, it will much easier. One child, son or daughter, will due for an heir. You three have to have a son." Smirked Sanya.

"Go get Alissa and Anyssa we must get ready, and with those two it will take a while."

All of them had pinned their hair into a long braid. All different, but similar style. Sanya was dressed in blue dress. Simple, only because Sanya had always dressed in solid colors. Alissa was dressed in the same blue with silver stars that started from the bottom of the dress and made their way up and disappeared once they reached her waist. Anyssa wore a similar dress just silver with blue stars. Alissa and Anyssa had a tendency to wear the same dress, just in reverse. They were twins and they took advantage of their situation. Their mother had Shiera in the most beautiful dress making her stand out to the king but to show she is worthy and beautiful enough to be a queen. It was a black dress and silver stars like the one Alissa wore and had a silver sword on the back where her spine was. House Blackmont of Harrenhal's banner was a black field with a silver moon and sword. Her father designed it himself since the king gave him lordship over Harrenhal. Their mother made them new dresses almost every week. Each one grander than the last.

There was a knock at the door and the girls got quiet as their mother opened the door. A Stark soldier stood there nervous to the point he couldn't look even look Alysanne in the eyes. "Is something wrong ser?"

"No my lady. The king has sent me to get Lady Shiera. He requests that he escort her in for the feast as they are betrothed and to be married tomorrow." Stuttered the knight.

"Oh of course. We would never deny the king's request." Smiled Alysanne, "Shiera, darling, come to the door."

"Yes mother?"

"This knight will escort you to the king. He had requested that he escort you to the feast."

"Of course. I shall just get my cloak." As Shiera grabbed the black cloak from the bed, but was stopped by a small hand on her wrist.

"Remember you must make an effort." Whispered Sanya. All Shiera could do was nod at her before fastening her cloak around her. She felt the wind as the walked from the guest chambers to the front of the king's chambers. When Shiera finally looked at the king everything seemed different. He held his hand out to her and she carefully placed her hand in his, but she didn't expect them to be so warm.

"My lady, thank you for agreeing to this."

"It would be rude for me to refuse an offer from my king, wouldn't it your grace?" Shiera had smiled at him and his lips had twitched a bit to almost form a smile. She counted this as a small victory for the bigger war ahead.

They started to walk into the great hall and as soon as they stood in front of the doors the noise had stopped with all eyes on them. Shiera recalled half way through their walk she had grabbed a hold of the king's arm by wrapping both of hers around it. When Shiera began to get nervous she began to pull away from him but his hand had stopped her. Once the king began to walk everyone returned to enjoying the feast and payed little attention to him.

As he sat down Shiera had moved to make her way to her sisters and mother in a nearby table. She felt him grab her hand stopping her from moving any more. "Lady Shiera please have a seat." She couldn't, that seat was meant for a queen and she no one queen. At least, not yet she was.

"Your grace that is not appropriate. I can not sit next to you in such a manner if I am not your wife." Explained Shiera.

"You are to be my wife by tomorrow are you not Lady Shiera?"

"I am, but I can not have Northerners hate me before I even become your wife."

"Then as your king I command that you take this seat next to me." Shiera saw him smile and she took the seat next to him. Once again the noise died down and all eyes were on hers.

Shiera placed her hands on her lap with her eyes staring down looking at the fact that her feet didn't even reach the ground. "They're staring." Said Shiera.

"I learned to get use to the stares, and so shall you. Once you have a crown on your head they all want to please you." Explained Robb.

"Why aren't you wearing your crown your grace?"

"I wanted to show you that I am your equal. That once we are wed you shall be my queen, my equal in all ways."

"Right now you are my king. Right now we are not equal your grace." Remarked Shiera.

He didn't reply to her for several seconds until he turned his body fully to her. "When your father protected me at the Twins I gave him Harrenhal. When your father offered you as my bride I accepted. My mother didn't want me to marry you. She suggested a Mormont, a Manderly, anybody else. There was no need for me to marry a girl from the Riverlands, but I thought after everything your father has done I could give him this. My mother has tried to get me to marry for the past 5 years so I could have an heir but I have heirs. I have my brothers and sisters so there is no need for an heir."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Shiera.

"I need you to know that I will never force you to share your bed with me. I will tell all the Northern lords there will be no use for a bedding. The marriage can be consummated later, until we trust each other that's all."

Shiera smiled at his words as she reached for his hand. "Is there anyway we can go somewhere private to talk your grace?"

"Once everyone has food and wine in their bellies and the dance floor is open people will barely noticed if we slipped away for a few moments." Shiera watched him smile a bit.

"Perhaps I should go with my sisters. They hate me enough as it is. Sitting here with you as if I am your equal has made them hate me more. Future queen or not your people will never love me, they will always hate me your grace."

Shiera left the table and joined her sisters. Sanya made Alissa move from her seat so Shiera could give her all of her attention. Sanya refused to talk as servants began to place plates of food in front of them. A cupbearer offered them wine, but all the girls had refused asking for water instead. Once they were in the clear Sanya turned to Shiera and made sure not to be so loud when she talked.

"I see the king has taken a liking to you so that seems good. What did you talk about?"

"He wants us to be equals. He also said that the marriage doesn't have to be consummated after the wedding."

"Don't let your guard down. Don't loose control. Those are just sweet words and you can not let your guard down Shiera. Besides, the marriage must be consummated., you know that."

"I've asked to speak to him alone later on." Replied Shiera after taking a sip of water.

"Good. Keep his interest and the rest will fall into place. While you were with the king I met a very special man." Smirked Sanya.

"Need I remind you that you are betrothed Sanya. Speacial, how?"

"Jon. The king's half brother."

"What do you want with him?" Asked Shiera.

"He is my way of staying in Winterfell. I plan to convince father to dissolve the marriage between me and Lord Dayne in favor for a marriage between me and Jon." Replied Sanya.

"Jon will never hold the Stark name, nor any lands and titles you know that. You will be a Snow and so will your children. Father would never agree to that. Besides, you are a child and the honorable Jon Snow will never wed and bed a child." Snapped Shiera.

"Father will agree to it because I say so. How do you think you got your marriage to a king? It was either the King in the South or our King in the North and a marriage to the south would bring nothing to this family. The south is still fighting and they have yet to choose a ruler. Daenerys, Mother of Dragons, Aegon the Pretender, or the last trueborn Baratheon. Do you honestly believe that father is smart enough to arranged such marriages? I was the one who helped. When the time comes and father talks to our beloved King in the North about a marriage Jon will have to agree." Hissed Sanya.

"If you helped, than why were you so angry with me when father announced the marriages and after we left Harrenhal?" Asked Shiera.

"Unlike you and the rest of our family I do what I need to get what I want. A fit and a few tears are the easiest way to manipulate any man or woman."

"So he is just a way to never leave Winterfell that is all?" Asked Shiera more calmly.

"Yes. He's an honorable man and a marriage with him wouldn't be so bad. It could be worse and despite the large age difference I know that I can trust him. He is a kind man."

"You tell me to not to let my guard down, but it seems that you have done the same." Hissed Shiera.

"If you think I ever let my guard down you are dumber than you think Shiera. You know me, you know who I am."

"Sanya one of these days you will make a mistake. You will get yourself killed, or worse you'll get this family killed."

"Our family holds much power now. To kill a Blackmont, I would think would anger a lot of people. Family above all, isn't that right Shiera. No matter what name we bare after marriage, no matter what heirs we produce we will always be Blackmonts Shiera. Family above all will always be our words. We promised each other a long time ago that we would protect each other. No matter what happened in our lives we would return to the Vale and die there as when we were born. Do you plan to take your word back now Shiera?" Asked Sanya.

"I need some air." Shiera stood up abruptly and walked out of the great hall into a passage way leading to gods know where.

After a few heavy breathes the cold finally hit her as she forgot her cloak on her chair. She rubbed her arms looking around to see if she could find her way back. When she turned around she found herself crash into another body, her hands feeling furs between her fingers. "Oh I'm so sorry." Her eyes looked up to see bright blue eyes and she stepped back fixing herself. "You grace I am so sorry."

He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. "I saw you leave so I decided this was a good time to talk."

"Won't they wonder where you are?" Asked Shiera.

"My mother will keep them busy. I just told her I was going to my chambers to lay down for a bit. It's been a busy week so she understood that I need my rest." Explained the king.

"I don't want to talk your grace." Confessed Shiera.

"I don't understand."

Shiera forced herself on her toes in order for her lips to reach his. She placed her hands on his chest for balance as she kissed him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Shiera pulled away placing small kisses on his cheek, jaw, and neck.

"When you said you wanted to talk, what that just a cover for you wanting to kiss me?" Shiera had laughed a little as she continued to kiss his neck and jaw. She ignored him as she moved her hands around his chest. Once one of her hands began to rub him through his beeches he grabbed her hand to make Shiera stop.

"You don't need to do this." Shiera looked up at him with the same smile on her face.

"You said it yourself your grace you need your rest. Why don't you let me take care of you for a night?" She had kissed him expecting him to continue there heated moment, but he pulled away. He immediately grabbed her hand leading her away from the open view and into a room. She watched as he locked the door for more privacy before turning back to her.

"I always heard about Stark honor. Does this count as honor your grace? Having a women in your chambers when you are to be wed in the morrow?" She had smirked at him which caused him to smile.

He pressed his lips on hers as she began to take off his cloak. "You are to be my wife aren't you? You came to me didn't you? I won't bed you, but that doesn't mean we can't bring each other pleasure."

"Is that what you say to all the maidens who throw themselves at you your grace?" There she went with that smile of hers that made him smile too.

"To be fair I've never done this before." He confessed.

"Good. Neither have I." Shiera had began to unlace his breeches and had her hand find it's way in his breeches as she continued to kiss him. Finding him already hard for her only made things better. When she removed her hand he left out a small groan that made Shiera smile. _Gods that smile could melt that wall_ , he thought. "Don't you worry my king. I can assure you I am not a tease." She left out a small laugh as she led him on the edge of his bed. Robb leaned back using his arms for a bit of balance as Shiera had gotten on her knees. Oh how Shiera was thankful that her mother choose to make all of them wear braids. She wrapped one hand around his cock while the other rested on his thigh. Shiera worked with her hand a little, smearing the little bit of his arousal over the rest of his cock before slowly placing it in her mouth. Shiera felt the king lift his hips forward, but she pushed in back completely on his back. She continue to suck his cock using her hand to move up and down on the rest of him that couldn't fit in her mouth. It didn't take long for the king to spill hisself in her mouth. He didn't think she would continue to suck him but the sight of her swallowing his cum aroused him. Shiera gotten up as he laced up his breeches smiling at her. "How was that your grace?"

"I think you and me will be very happy my lady." Before Shiera could reply to him there was several knocks at the door. Shiera didn't seem in freak out as much as he did.

"Robb, why is your door locked? Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Mother please come back later."

"Robb open this door now." He sighed and slowly opened the door, being carefully to not let his mother see Shiera.

"Robb why did you leave the feast. It is rude to our guest."

"Mother please don't be so loud." He pleaded.

"Robb what is going on? Is there someone with you?"

"Gods no mother! I was resting that is all." Shiera watched as his mother slammed the door to reveal her.

"Resting was it? Lady Shiera would you please leave me and my son to talk alone."

"Of course. Good bye your grace. Goodbye Lady Stark."

"What was she doing in here, and alone at the matter?" Asked Catelyn as Robb closed the door.

"We were simply talking mother. I'm getting to know my future wife that is all."

"When you gave Blackmont lordship over Harrenhal I did not object. That man saved your life by killing Roose Bolton before he could stab you in the heart. He is a loyal man, though I was weary of where his alliances were in the beginning. Now you have accepted a marriage between you and his eldest daughter? Soon he will want a marriage to Bran or Rickon. We don't now his intentions and I think it was foolish to accept." Explained Catelyn.

"You have wanted me to marry for years now mother. You wanted a Riverlands match in the first place and after rejection I've accepted one."

"Not to a Blackmont! They've spent less than 5 year in the Riverlands. They are more Vale people than anything else. All Lord Blackmont and his children have known is the Vale. The match could easily be undone. Perhaps you can marry a Manderly or Karstark." Suggested Catelyn.

"Mother I shall marry Shiera Blackmont and that is the end of it. She seems very capable." Remarked Robb.

"Did she offer herself to you? Was that all it took? Her spreading her legs to you before the wedding."

"I will forget you even insulted my betrothed. Lady Shiera did no such thing mother. She is kind and she shall make a good Queen in the North."

* * *

 **AN: Want to start off by saying this is an AU. The way I write these characters will be how I see them after 5 years and a war. If characters you like are to OOC then I won't do anything to change that and there are other stories to read.**


	3. Three

**305 AC**

Sansa was kind enough to make a maiden's cloak for Shiera and Alissa. The fabric felt heavy, no doubt for the long time they will spend outside swearing their vows before a heart tree. Going to living in the Vale to the Riverlands Shiera had her sisters had never worn so much furs in their lives.

Lady Stark allowed the girls to get ready for their wedding in her chamber seeing how is was the largest bedchambers for a lady. Lady Stark was to say goodbye to her eldest daughter as she married Smalljon Umber and Lady Blackmont shall say goodbye to her two daughters, Shiera and Alissa as both will marry Northerners.

Alysanne assumed the would marry knights of lesser houses of the Vale. Or maybe farmers back when they were in the Vale and had no title, no land, and no claim to anything. She never thought she would be Lady of Harrenhal and find her eldest daughter marrying the King in the North.

Lady Stark had taken it upon herself to braid Sansa's hair northern style. Alysanne didn't like being in the presence of Lady Stark because she felt that all she did was judge her.

Alysanne gave her maidenhood to Seban when the were young at a tourney. When Alysanne told her father he threatened her with a marriage to Lord Jon Arryn, so in return Alysanne ran away with Seban to Old Town and married. When they returned to the Vale her father was dead, her brother became Lord Corbary of Heart's Home, and she returned with Shiera still growing in her belly.

Rather than be shamed, Lyonel, her eldest brother, had allowed the two to remain in Heart's Home, but Seban had declined and returned to Runestone to seek forgiveness from Lord Yohn Royce. She was called a whore by many and she knew Lady Stark knew of her past.

Sanya never left Shiera's side often whispering things into her ear in which Shiera would nod. Lady Stark noted that Sanya would whisper in all of her sisters ears wondering what she was telling him.

"Lady Anyssa, you shall return to the Vale after your marriage, are you happy to be married so soon?" Asked Catelyn.

"Of course Lady Stark." Smiled Anyssa. _They all have the same smile_ , noted Catelyn.

"Redforts were always so kind to us in the Vale. Don't you remember Shiera?" Added Sanya.

"Seems like all of the Vale was kind to us. My father was loyal to them all." Smiled Shiera.

"Lady Shiera do you think I could be your handmaiden for a time? Oh it would be so wonderful. I would love to be here in Winterfell when you give Robb an heir!" Rejoiced Sansa.

"Lady Sansa I'm sure your husband will want you to get accustom to Last Hearth. I wouldn't want to hold you back." Replied Shiera.

"I'm sure Lady Arya will want to be your handmaiden. Lady Stark could we have some lemon cakes?" Asked Sanya.

"Of course."

Sanya saw her fake a smile before she left the room. Sanya rushed to Arya side as Alissa and Anyssa put Sansa in a small conversation. "I'm not a lady." Remarked Arya as she rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll call you Arya." Smiled Sanya.

"I won't be a handmaiden. That isn't who I am."

"I know that. But being handmaiden to a queen will get you out of sewing lessons or anything you don't like. My sister is very understanding." Smiled Sanya as she placed on hand over Arya's.

"Will she let me keep needle?" Asked Arya as she pulled out Needle from under the bed. Sanya was a bit taken back from the thin sword that she jumped and Sansa finally turned her attention back to Arya.

"Arya put that away it isn't ladylike! Do you want Lady Shiera to think your some kind of savage?!" Yelled Sansa.

"No it quite alright Lady Sansa. Arya I would be happy to have you as my handmaiden, and one who is as skilled with a sword as you would be a blessing. Perhaps one day you can show me to the training grounds and I can see how much of a skilled warrior you are." Smiled Shiera.

"Lady Shiera I can assure you, you will not like to encourage such behavior."

"It's quite alright. When we lived in the Vale we had a friend. She didn't wield a sword, but she had mules. She was kind and we all grew to love her like another sister." Replied Shiera as all the girl nodded towards the end. Shiera sometimes missed Mya and wished to bring her and Myranda to the North.

"What's her name? What was she like?" Asked Arya.

"Her name is Mya and she has short black hair and blue eyes. I hope one day she can marry the boy she loves and live a happy life. She deserves to be happy." Remarked Shiera.

"I've brought lemon cakes!" Sang Catelyn. Sansa was the first to eat them and Arya only stayed by Shiera's side.

"Arya why don't you leave Lady Shiera alone for a moment. She needs to get into her wedding dress." Regarded Catelyn.

"Alissa do you mind getting ready first I want to talk to Arya a little more." Asked Shiera.

"Of course. Mother will you help me?"

"Yes Alissa." Shiera payed no attention to her mother and sister and began to play with Arya's hair. It was loose but had some braids that would go around her head.

"Can I braid your hair Arya?" Asked Shiera.

"My hair is already braided." Remarked Arya.

"Yes, but I mean a different braid. See the way my sisters have their braids. It's meant to keep hair out of our faces. It just makes things a lot easier. Do you mind if I braid your hair?" Asked Shiera with a small smile.

"Okay!" Shiera was carefully to removed her small braids and tangles and she saw Lady Stark staring at her. Shiera noticed the back of Arya's head was a lot like Sanya's and she started comparing them, finding they were quite similar.

"Lady Shiera do you practice needlework often? I can imagine a lady like you would be doing nothing else." Said Sansa not noticing Shiera felt a little hurt in her comment.

"Uh no Lady Sansa. Me and my sisters were always with our mother or father watching them run the castle at Runestone when they were needed. My father was a steward for Lord Royce as his father and grandfather before him. We spent a lot of time learning how a castle worked. There wasn't time for needlework."

"Maybe when I come back from Last Hearth I can show you some of my needlework. Oh it would be so lovely!"

"I look forward to when that day comes." Said Shiera as she faked a smile.

Sanya took it as a hint and sat in front of Arya. "Perhaps you could teach me how to wield a sword Arya. I would appreciate it."

"Okay? Are you a fast learner?"

"I suppose so." Replied Sanya.

"Maybe Jon can help you to."

"I met Jon, he seems very nice. I would love to learn from the both of you." Smiled Sanya.

"We can talk to him during the feast! Mother will Jon be at the wedding feast?!"

"Your brothers have requested Jon at the feast, but Robb hasn't told me anything."

"Jon is really nice you'll love him." Promised Arya.

"I'm sure I will." Smiled Sanya. _Gods they all have the same smile_ , thought Catelyn.

"Sanya will you help me with my dress?"

"Of course sister." Catelyn watched as they disappeared behind the folding screen. As Shiera began to change her dress Catelyn adverted her eyes and focused on Sansa. She daughter look so beautiful in her dress. _She has my coloring, but she shall be more more beautiful than I ever was_ , remembered Catelyn.

"Mother what are you thinking about?" Asked Sansa looking up at her. She remembered Sansa sitting in front of her like this years ago when Robert Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne and Sansa was betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon. _Lannister, Joffrey Lannister, or perhaps it's Joffrey Waters_ , corrected Catelyn. The ill born boy was just seen a usurper and a bastard now. The Lannister legacy Tywin Lannister fought so hard to maintain went through to the ground faster than his children and grandchildren's head could hit the floor.

"Just how lucky the Umbers will be to have a lady like you in their house. Smalljon Umber will love you the moment he sees you." Smiled Catelyn. Sansa blushed at the word love and despite all she had been through Catelyn was glad she still had her innocence.

"Do you think so mother?"

"Of course sweetling."

"Oh I can already imagine how Robb will smile when he sees Lady Shiera!" Rejoiced Sansa.

"Lady Shiera are you almost ready?" Asked Catelyn.

"Almost! Seems are though my sister isn't the best at laces." Smiled Shiera.

"Let me help you dear." Catelyn walked behind the folding screen letting Sanya leave the small space and took her place behind Shiera. She carefully laced up her dress noticing the small marks on her neck. The braid made it more obvious and Catelyn raised a questionable look at Shiera.

Catelyn remembered the knights by Shiera's side when the Blackmonts arrived wondering if one of them made those marks. Those same two guards even stood outside the doors at this very moment. Alysanne noticed Catelyn stares and hushed Shiera to her side. "Shiera why don't we let your hair down for tonight. With this dress and your hair down it would be perfect." Smiled Alysanne.

"Of course mother."

"I do hope the king made those marks on your neck or else you will have him and the entire North thinking you are a whore." Whispered Alysanne harshly as she had a tight grip on Shiera's upper arm. Shiera quickly took off her braid and made sure her hair covered her neck. "Before I forget Sanya you shall be escorted by Ser Andrew and Anyssa you shall be escorted by Ser Roland." Ordered Alysanne.

"Of course mother." Said Sanya and Anyssa in unison.

"They are betrothed aren't they?" Asked Catelyn.

"Yes." Replied Alysanne.

"Wouldn't it be proper to have the girls escorted by their betrothed rather than two household knights?" Inquired Catelyn.

"Lord Dayne is in Dorne and Lord Jasper is in the Vale. Ser Roland and Ser Andrew only have the best intentions and I trust them with all of my daughters lives." Explained Alysanne.

"Yet they are sworn to Lady Shiera only not to House Blackmont? How did that come to be?" Asked Catelyn. Sanya looked around the room and the silence didn't make things better.

"Before the War of Five Kings when we were in the Vale father would let us travel with him on behave of Lord Royce. Father would run errands and be in change of the castle anytime Lord Royce went to war. Like in Robert's Rebellion. My father was knighted and became good friends with the Waynwoods and Tollett." Explained Sanya.

"We meet Ser Roland and Ser Andrew several times before the war." Added Alissa.

"There is no need to ramble on. It would be good to start off this say with no lies." Said Shiera, sighing before she continued. "As a girl I found myself very fond of Ser Roland. He and Ser Andrew squired for Lord Royce. When I was a young girl they pledged their swords to me so they could never leave the Vale because they believed I would never leave Runestone. They have been with me ever since, but I can assure you Lady Stark that there is nothing between me or Ser Andrew and Ser Roland." Explained Shiera.

"Well I'm glad you could admit to such thing." Smiled Catelyn.

"Why don't we finish getting ready because with so many girls in one room I can imagine it will take a while!" Smiled Anyssa.

All three on them stood in front of the husbands as they stood before a weirwood tree. Alissa was escorted by her mother as Shiera was escorted by Jon Snow. Shiera had requested he escort her after Sanya had convinced her it was in the best interest so Sanya could get her marriage to him in the near future. Lady Stark had objected to it saying it was improper, but Alysanne had stepped in and assured him it would be a honor.

"Who comes before the gods?" The three men said in unison.

"Shiera of House Blackmont comes to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to beg for a blessing from the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Asked Jon.

"Me, Robb of House Stark, King in the North and the Trident, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Protector of the North and the Trident. I claim her, who gives her?" Asked Robb.

"Jon Snow, bastard brother of the King in the North." Shiera hated his words, it would have been better if he had just said Jon. She saw Jon turn to her. "Lady Shiera Blackmont, do you take this man?"

"I take this man." Replied Shiera.

"Who comes before the gods?"

"Alissa of House Blackmont comes to wed. A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to beg for a blessing from the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Asked Alysanne.

"Me, Brandon of House Tallhart, heir to Torrhen's Square. I claim her, who gives her?" Asked Brandon.

"Alysanne of House Blackmont, mother to Alissa Blackmont, and Lady of Harrenhal." Shiera watched as her mother turned to Alissa. "Lady Alissa Blackmont, do you take this man?"

"I take this man." Replied Alissa.

"Who comes before the gods?"

"Sansa of House Stark comes to wed. A women grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to beg for a blessing from the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Asked Catelyn.

"Me, Jon of House Umber, heir to Last Hearth. I claim her, who gives her?" Asked Smalljon.

"Catelyn of House Stark, mother to Sansa Stark, former Lady of Winterfell." Catelyn then turned to Sansa. Since Robb was being married as well he could not give her away and Catelyn had volunteered. "Lady Sansa Stark, do you take this man?"

"I take this man." Replied Sansa.

Catelyn, Jon, and Alysanne took their place with their guests at the front leaving the couples to join hands. They all knelt before the weirwood tree and said a prayer before rising up again. All three men removed the maiden cloak's of their brides and wrapped the marriage cloaks around the young girls.

Before long the feast was in high swing and Shiera took her place beside Robb as his queen and wife. When the doors bursted open the Northern men were on their feet and on high alert to protect their king. Shiera stood up from her seat and rushed to the men. One of the Northerners noticed they were men from the Vale and yelled to not do anything rash. Lord Royce stood at the front in his bronze armor as Shiera rushed to him throwing herself to hug him tightly. "Look at you girl. Queen in the North, and I still remember you when you weren't even knee high and pulling my hair when I still had some." Laughed Lord Royce.

"I've missed you so much."

"Likewise girl. We tried our best to make it to the wedding, but some damn boys stalled our visit. Never mind that we are here for the feast!" Smiled Lord Royce as he put his arm over Shiera's. Robb watched the smile on her face noticing how different it was from the other before. He stood up and walked beside his mother who would now have to find chambers for the Vale lords and anyone they brought along.

Robb and Catelyn watched as all of the Blackmont girls ran to hug Lord Royce. Robb remember Lord Royce before the war when he spent time in Winterfell with his father and Ser Rodrick. Once the rest of the Valemen came in Robb saw how happy all the Blackmont girls and his wife talked and laughed with them. Lord Royce brought his 3 sons and daughter and Robb wondered why Lord Blackmont never arranged a marriage between House Blackmont and House Royce. Robb noticed the other Valemen and remembered his lessons with Maester Luwin.

House Corbary was related to House Blackmont because of Lord Blackmont's marriage to Alysanne Corbary. Shiera's three uncles had come for the wedding, and that's when his mother told him that Lord Corbary's wife had stayed in Heart's Home to ensure that the child see carried was healthy. Lord Corbary had gone through two dead wives and two dead sons and hoped his third marriage would provide him a son, an heir, to rid himself of his brother Lyn.

The red castle clearly represented House Redfort and he remembered that his good sister Anyssa would marry the heir to Redfort. Lord Redfort brought his four sons along with him and saw Anyssa already talking to her betrothed.

He saw the Royce's of the Gates of the Moon and their liege lord, Lord Nestor Royce and his son and daughter with him. Lord Uthor Tollett was here at Winterfell too and his son and heir was one of Shiera's sworn shield. Last of the Vale's house of House Waynwood. The broken black wheel was more present of their clothing than anything else. House Waynwood was also the house of the other one of Shiera's sworn shield. Lady Anya Waynwood brought her three sons with her knowing her grandson was already here. With most of the Vale's oldest and strongest liege lords here in Winterfell he wondered who was talking care of their lands and castles for the time being.

Robb saw the look on his mother's face knowing she was not happy about the unexpected guests, but he new wife was thrilled so he could not object to them being here. All of the Blackmont girls were hugging many of the Valemen earning stares from stares from most of the Northerners, but they had ignored them. Robb saw Shiera come to him with the biggest smile on her face and grab his hand leading him to the big group of Valemen. "King in the North! Last time I stepped foot in Winterfell you were a young boy and only heir to Lord of Winterfell title. Look at you now." Rejoiced Lord Royce.

"Lord Royce what an unexpected surprise. I didn't think you would come seeing how I didn't invite any Valemen to my wedding."

"Sorry boy, but the moment we heard Shiera was getting married we knew we had to come. I remember her when she was a babe. Gods the lungs on all of those Blackmont children would have any man or woman running to Essos or the Quite Isles. Took a while for Lord Blackmont to tell me the wedding was in Winterfell and it even longer to gather the rest of the houses."

"I didn't think Lord Blackmont knew so many men in the Vale." Remarked Robb.

"Spent most of his life with me, but his father and grandfather before him traveled the Vale for work. Blackmonts have pledged themselves to my house over a hundred years ago. Seban squired for the late Lord Waynwood when he was a boy before I made him a knight as four and ten. Lived with me at Runestone when I took in other boys for squires and raised those two boys," Said Lord Royce as he pointed to Ser Andrew and Ser Roland, "to knighthood myself. One of them would have made a fine Knight of the Gate hadn't they pledged their swords to our fine queen right here." Laughed Lord Royce. Robb found it weird how Lord Royce referred to Shiera as _'our fine queen'_ when the Vale was still apart of the Iron Throne.

"Blackmonts seem to be more Valemen than anything else." Spoke Lady Catelyn.

"Oh I got one more surprise for you girl. Took a lot of convincing, but I pulled through." Robb gave a confused look as Shiera smiled looking so hopeful. Lord Royce seemed to ignore Catelyn not wanting to here the king's mother insult the girl he had raised like his own. Lord Royce's youngest and only daughter Ysilla had taken a liking to the Blackmont girls for so years.

Lord Royce stepped to the side letting a girl with black short hair and breeches come to the front. Shiera had ran into the girl's arms before the rest of Blackmont girls joined in the group hug. Alysanne stood next to Robb with the biggest smile on her face. "Her name is Mya. The girls would always beg Lord Royce and their father to go play with her. She served Lord Royce for a time when she was a girl and my children view her as another sister. When Mya left for the Gates of the Moon they were devastated." Explained Alysanne.

"Do they miss the Vale a lot?" Asked Robb.

"When we first move to Harrenhal they did. They would cry all the time, but as the months went by they got accustomed. They made a promise to each other a long time ago to one day return to the Vale before they all die." Added Alysanne.

"Perhaps I could arrange to visit the Vale with Lord Royce in a couple of months." Suggested Robb.

"Oh she would love that. We haven't been in the Vale since we left for Harrenhal." Cheered Alysanne.

"Mya I want you to meet someone!" Smiled Shiera. Robb watched as Shiera grabbed the girls hand leading her through the crowd before stopping in in front of Robb with smiles on their faces. "Robb this is Mya. We've been friends since I was born." Smiled Shiera.

"Well since you were a bit older." Replied Mya.

"Well it's very nice to meet you my lady." Smiled Robb.

"Oh no need for that your grace. I'm no lady."

"You are a girl aren't you?" Asked Robb as Shiera smacked Mya's arm.

"She is a lady. Mya here just doesn't like titles."

"I'm a bastard your grace." Shiera's smile went away quickly as did Mya's before it came back.

"No need to call yourself that. Bastard or not you are a friend above all." Beamed Shiera. Robb noticed how uncomfortable Mya was now.

"May I call you Mya than?"

"Of course your grace."

"Well Mya being a bastard is nothing to be ashamed of. My brother Jon is a bastard." Stated Robb.

"Sorry your grace, but you've always been a trueborn. You don't know what it's like to be a bastard." Robb watched as she turned to Shiera with the sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Shiera." Mumbled Mya before she ran off into the crowd. Shiera attempted to grab her arm stopping her, but it was obvious Mya was stronger.

Shiera looked at Robb with another sad look before storming off to find Mya. Robb looked to his side to see Sanya looking up at him. One Blackmont left his side only to be replaced with another. "Mya always thought herself a bastard. Though she is one, we always thought her as Mya. We always wanted her to be another one of our sisters. Sometimes when we were younger we would call her our sister and she would just smile. We begged her to go to Harrenhal with us, but she refused. She said she was a Stone. A mountain is not a man, and stone is a mountain's daughter. She wouldn't leave the Vale even if we dragged her." Spoke Sanya.

"Your mother said you all promised each other you would return to the Vale before you all die. Why?" Asked Robb turning his body towards Sanya.

"If you were King of the South as well wouldn't you wanted to be buried in Winterfell? The home you've known for over 20 years your grace?"

"Of course."

"All we've ever known was the Vale before the war. My father would always told us family above all and when you made him a lord he choose three words for our house. We were all born in the Vale just as my father and his father before him and we will all die in the Vale when the time comes. You've had family, a castle, a name, and a title to inherit. My father didn't have any of that, my family didn't have any of that. We had each other, we will always have each other."

"I don't think I've seen many families who are loyal to each other as you all are Lady Sanya."

"Well your grace all you've ever known where great houses. Lannister, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn, Stark. You don't know lesser houses who you've sworn to protect. You don't know about the farmers or those who have no house and live off their own land. Have you ever met the smallfolk your grace?"

"I have Lady Sanya." Replied Robb trying to disregard her tone. He noticed her glances to Shiera and him and he took notice of her small glances to Jon as well. "Lady Sanya may I ask how old you are?"

"Old enough your grace, but clearly not enough to wed Lord Dayne." Smiled Sanya. Robb noticed she had the small smile as Shiera. "King or not if you hurt my sister today or any day after this I will not be afraid to kill you myself." Whispered Sanya.

"You speak treason Lady Sanya. I could have you in a cell with just a couple of words."

"Go ahead your grace. When Shiera finds me in a cell she will never forgive you. Although you could dissolve the marriage since it hasn't been consummated. You would imprison all of my family or behead them, I find destroying a house to the very ground much easier. We are still a new house so we hold no allies. Lord Brandon, Lord Dayne, and Lord Jasper hold no affections for us and could easily take another wife. Although the Valemen have taken a liking to the Blackmonts for our loyalty, but not enough to start a war for us. Do you think what I speak is true your grace?"

"Don't question my word Lady Sanya. Threaten me again and I will take action. I will let this go away since your are still a child, but if I here any words like that ever again I will not hesitate to take action."

Sanya nodded at his words and walked away to join her sisters again. Robb looked around to find Mya and Shiera sitting down wondering when Shiera came back into the great hall with Mya. Robb couldn't help but wonder Sanya's intentions.

Robb sat at the edge of the bed watching his beautiful wife move towards them. Shiera's uncles and swornshield had protected any man from touching Shiera when some of the Northern lord called for the bedding. Shiera carefully removed the laces letting the beautiful gown fall to her ankle leaving her in a grey shift. Robb had undressed to his breeches and tunic from his more extravagant attire he wore during the wedding. Shiera had smiled at him letting herself stand in between his legs.

There were no words just Robb's lips on hers and his arms around her waist drawing her close. Robb was able to flip them around loving the feeling of Shiera under him. He stopped kissing her so he could look at her face which earned him a giggle from Shiera.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Asked Robb as he started to kiss and suck her neck.

"Your staring earlier just made me laugh." Smiled Shiera as Robb bite her shoulder and licked the same spot. Shiera laughed because for some reason it reminded her of a wolf. "Robb."

He had stopped sucking at her neck for a moment to look into her brown eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you think you will ever love me?" Asked Shiera running her fingers through his red curls.

"I don't see why not. My mother and father built their love over the years and we can to." Explained Robb as Shiera grabbed his face pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Robb's hand explored her slender body before they settled just under her breasts. The passionate kisses shared between them allowed Robb to squeeze at Shiera's breasts earning a moan from her. Robb began to lift her shift feeling her warm skin and he groaned when he came into contact with her skin. Shiera moaned loudly at the feel of his hands on her breasts as he latched his lips to her breasts kissing and sucking on them. Robb pulled away from her to look upon her naked body. Robb kissed and sucked on Shiera's neck hoping to leave marks as a reminder tomorrow.

His hand snaked down between her legs while he used the other for support in an effort not to crush her body under his. Shiera gasped at the feel of Robb's finger inside of her. He continued to kiss her letting his finger keep a steady rhythm before adding another. It was not long before Robb felt Shiera clench around his finger and bit down on his shoulder letting out a muffled moan.

Shiera had expect for him to kiss her once again but instead he had opened up her fairly long legs as he looked up at her. She felt in ache in her stomach at the mere sight of Robb. When he began to kiss her inner thigh but thought she would go mad. Shiera threw her head back as she had felt Robb's tongue in her. He reached for one of her breasts and one of her hands found it's way to his hair pulling at his curls. Shiera cried out in pleasure, her whole body tensing up slightly then Robb kissed her on the lips.

Shiera smiled as he hand reached for his cock and began to stroke him. Robb had continued to kiss Shiera on the lips. When she grabbed a little more tightly and faster Robb moaned in her mouth separating their lips just a bit. "I won't last much longer if you continue that." She removed her hand letting them both rest on the sheets. Robb looked her in the eyes once more before grabbing his cock in his hands wanting so badly to be inside of her already.

Shiera inhaled as the feeling of Robb entering her. She had tensed upon the feeling on him breaking through her maidenhead and Robb had gotten worried he wasn't slow enough and hurt her. It took a couple of seconds and a kiss to let him know it was okay to move. Robb was slow and gentle as he he kissed at her breasts and neck. After a while Robb had gone a little faster and Shiera had moaned louder. Soon enough Robb had spilled his seed within her and Shiera smiled upon his smile as well. She looked at the little bit of sweat on his forehead that made his curls stick to his face and his chest that rose and fell in a pattern.

Shiera moved close to him letting her head rest of his chest. Robb had put an arm around her pulling her closer. Shiera moved her hand around his chest feeling the scars that marked his body. She stopped at one near his chest. "Is this from the red wedding?"

"It was. Arrows." Replied Robb as he kissed her forehead.

"You have so many scars." Remarked Shiera as she started to kiss couple of them.

"Many battles, many scars."

Shiera snaked one hand down Robb's torso and gripped his limp cock. Robb had stopped her stepping our of their bed and grabbing a piece of cloth. He poured some water on the cloth wiping the little bit on blood from his cock and walked towards Shiera. She parted her thighs for him with a smirk that made Robb smile too. Robb wiped off the fresh blood and what was left of his seed on her thighs before he threw the cloth on the floor and joined Shiera in bed once again.

Shiera pulled him in another kiss and began to stroke his cock again. "My strong wolf." She mumbled as she kissed his neck. "Do I please you, your grace?" Robb kissed her in response as Shiera was put on top of Robb. Se ignored the ache between her legs so she could cater to her husband. Her wedding night in Shiera's eyes was meant to please Robb and him alone. Shiera placed herself near Robb's cock and grinded her hips against him. She got on her knees grabbing his cock in her hands rubbing the tip against her folds. "Your my wolf aren't you?" Robb pushed himself up to kiss Shiera fully on the mouth.

She sunk down on him letting her hips go back a forth a little bit. Robb laid back down enjoying the sight of Shiera bouncing up and down on his cock. Her braid had began to become undone and Robb watched as she threw her head back a couple of times in complete pleasure. Robb let one hand rest on her waist, sometimes gripping too hard for Shiera, but it had made everything so much better, and the other went to reach her one of breasts watching the other bounce up and down. "Help me Robb." Moaned Shiera.

Robb pulled out of her as he got up from the bed positioning her on all fours in front of him. Robb stroked himself a couple of times before entering her from behind. Shiera once again cried out in pleasure gripping the sheets beneath her. Robb grabbed her arms pulling her towards his chest as one hand snaked to between her legs and the other went to one of her breasts. Robb continued to thrust into her harder and harder. Shiera let out one last cry as Robb spilled his seed within her. He grabbed her face giving her a sloppy kiss and pulled out of her. Shiera laughed as she let her body hit the bed and Robb laid back down next to her.

Shiera pulled herself up and placed herself in Robb's arms once again. Their legs tangled with each other as they gave slow kisses to each other. Shiera kissed his chest as she began to play with the small curls on his chest that made it's way down past the sheets that rested on Robb's lower waist. She had pulled some of the hairs causing Robb to groan in a bit of pain.

"Do you ever shave your chest?" Asked Shiera as she continued to mess with the hairs.

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No. Don't shave your bread. I think you'd be very handsome if you didn't shave." Replied Shiera as she touched his cheek. Robb grabbed her hand kissing her hand before letting it rest of his chest.

"Are you sad that your family will be leaving so soon?"

"Yes. I've spent every day of my life with my mother and sisters. I don't know what I do without them, but I'm glad Sanya will be staying."

"She won't. I've arranged for her to go back to Harrenhal with your sister and mother."

"What? Why? Why isn't Sanya staying with me?" Asked Shiera as she pulled away from Robb's grip. She pulled the sheets over in chest in anger.

"I don't need to tell you a reason behind everything I do." Argued Robb.

"What happened to us being equal?" Asked Shiera as she punched him in the chest.

Robb sighed trying to bring her into his arms but she had resisted. "Winterfell is not good for your sister. She will be going to Dorne very soon to marry Lord Dayne. Do you think going from snow all day to sun all day is good?"

"I don't care I want her here with me Robb."

"No. I've made my decision she will leave in the morning. Your other sister will leave for Torrhen's Square the same time." Explained Robb.

Shiera punched him in his chest one last time before laying back down. She brought the covers over her chest and went to the far side of the bed. Shiera faced away from, but Robb had moved closer to her. He gently grabbed her face as he kissed her on the lips. She groaned in his mouth pulling away from him and continued to face away from him. Robb smiled at her attempt to be mad at him before putting his arm around her as he placed light kisses on her naked shoulder. Shiera couldn't bring it in herself to pull away from her husband or tell him to stop.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Feedback is very much appreciated. If there is any confusion please feel free to message me. I know that there are a number of OC characters (Blackmonts) & many book characters to add, but I do hope it doesn't get too confusing. They are important characters now and in the future so I don't want to leave them in the back line. Thank you to all who follow, favorite, & review I won't list those people, but ya'll know who you are so again, thank you.


	4. Four

**305 AC**

There was a knock at the door and Robb groaned not wanting to leave the bed. He removed his arm from Shiera's waist as he pulled the covers over her breasts. Robb grabbed the robe that was found on the floor, probably from before the wedding.

As he tied the robe shut Robb hesitated to open the door. He looked back to find his sleeping wife and the memories of their wedding night came flooding back. Robb smiled before the his hand reached the door. His mother came into view and she did not seem happy.

"I need the sheets." Commanded Catelyn.

"Mother Shiera is sleeping. I don't want to wake her."

"Did you bed her? Did she bleed?" Robb didn't want to answer whether his bedded his wife or not. This situation didn't seem like something you talk to your mother about. "Of course she didn't, she is just a whore like her mother and all the women before her!" Yelled Catelyn.

Robb didn't bother to say anything when he saw Shiera's mother and sisters behind her. Alysanne, Shiera's mother was the first to storm off. Robb attempted to apologized to her sisters, they all stormed off, but Sanya. Sanya was the youngest, and she was the one to came near him.

"My sister and my mother are no whores. Please tell Shiera to come to us once she wakes we will be leaving sooner than expected."

"Lady Sanya-"

"No. I made father arrange this match because I thought it would be the best thing for Shiera and obviously I was wrong. Since she has been bedded it will be harder to get a annulment for this marriage. I just hope Shiera is happy because I will not hesitate to kill you, king, kin, or not your grace." Threatened Sanya before storming off. Another threat and another reason he did not want Sanya to stay in Winterfell.

Robb sighed before closing the door. When he turned around Shiera was awake in their bed and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Shiera-"

Before he could continue she went to grab her dress and quickly changed ignoring the looks he gave her. "Will you at least talk to me?" Asked Robb as he grabbed her upper arm, but she violently pulled away from him.

"The Northerners will never like me. Your _mother_ will never like me. All I'll ever be is whore in her eyes and in theirs." Spat Shiera.

"You're not a whore. They will all grow to love you I promise."

"I'm going to be with my sisters." Said Shiera as she finished the rest of her laces and stormed off.

Robb threw a stool back to the ground in frustration before going to meet with his sister before she left as well. Shiera went to the guest chambers to find her mother and sisters finishing their packing. Alissa was with her husband and Sanya just looked angry.

"They're already whispers. They call you the Whore Queen." Said Sanya as she threw the last of her dresses into the crate.

"Who?" Asked Shiera in a hushed tone.

"Servants of the castle. Started when the Valemen came. Word went to Lady Stark." Explained Anyssa.

"If you get with child and it looks nothing like the king that will seal it all. They will always think you are a whore and they will think their prince is a bastard. Do you think they will follow a boy when they question whether Robb Stark's blood flows through his veins?" Shiera could see the anger in Sanya's eyes not knowing how to calm her down.

"I don't know why they are saying such things." Mumbled Shiera.

"Was the marriage consummated?" Demanded Alysanne.

"Of course mother." Replied Shiera a little hurt.

"Did you bleed?"

Shiera was hesitant because she didn't think her sisters would doubt her word. "Of course!"

"Why are you letting him send me away?" Asked Sanya.

"He won't let you stay. Isn't it obvious you've angered him! I hold no power over him! For gods sake we haven't even been married for a day and you want me to pull the strings like I've all of a sudden grabbed a hold of them when he wrapped that cloak around me! Or maybe when I gave him my maidenhead?!" Yelled Shiera in anger.

"Men always fall to their knees when a cunt is involved." Spat Sanya before their mother intervened.

"Stop it all of you!" The room fell silent for a couple of seconds before Alysanne pulled them all into a tight hug. "Sanya you will come back to Harrenhal and we shall arrange for you to go to Dorne for meet your betrothed. Anyssa, we shall wait for you to marry when the time is right." Alysanne grabbed Shiera's chin in her hand then lightly stroked her cheek, "You, my dear, will bed your husband, give him a son, and learn to love him. You all must make the best of your situation and I know that you all feel I can not relate. I married your father for love. I ran away from my family for him and in the end I did leave my family. I loved your father then and I love him now. Things will fall into place my dears." Smiled Alysanne. "Now, let us all leave this room with smiles on our face and be sent off."

* * *

Shiera did start to notice the whispers. Roland and Andrew were by her side as she stood next to her husband. Soon the carriages and horses were out of view and Shiera felt alone. Robb had walked away to hold a council meeting and Shiera was left alone in the middle of the courtyard. Her mother, Anyssa, and Sanya had returned to the Riverlands. Alisssa went to Torrhen's Square with her husband. Sansa was going north to Last Hearth to get accustom to being the future Lady of Last Hearth. Arya would be wed within a year or two to Donnel Flint.

Shiera felt a hand grab onto hers and she saw the familiar face of Arya staring at her. "Are you just going to stand here all day or what?"

"No." Replied Shiera still not moving.

"Come on. I told mother and the septa that I was with you. We need to do something ladylike or else they'll make me do needwork or worse."

"How about you help me move my things into a separate bed chamber?" Asked Shiera as they began to walk away together.

"Okay. I'm not good at folding."

"That's fine. We can talk."

Arya helped move all of Shiera's things with the help of Ser Roland and Ser Andrew into a empty bed chamber a couple of doors down from Robb's.

"Why are you not sharing a chamber with Robb?" Asked Arya as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't think it's best."

"Why? You are married. Mother and father always shared a bed since before I was born I think. It's what married people do." Teased Arya.

"It is, but I guess it's just not me." Replied Shiera with a small smile.

"Is it because of your sister. I liked her. I really hoped she would stay."

"Sanya was suppose to be my handmaiden alongside you. She just wanted to stay by my side that's all. Me and my sister's have never been apart before." Explained Shiera.

"Before father was asked to be King Robert's hand, me and my family had never been apart. When the war started we were everywhere. King's Landing, Riverlands, beyond the wall. Sometimes I didn't think we would ever see each other again."

"But you did. You are here and Sansa, Robb, Jon, & the rest of your brothers are alive."

"Did they tell you what happened to them after the war?" Asked Arya.

"No."

"Bran choose to stay beyond the wall. He said he was the Three-Eyed Raven now. Rickon choose to stay and be raised in Skagos. Mother was heartbroken, but Robb convinced him to be a ward of another house. He was with the Umber's, but now he's with the Mormont girls. I think they're hoping for a marriage but Robb won't agree just yet. Jon was stabbed and brought back to life. He isn't the same; Robb says he is but I know he isn't. Sansa was with Littlefinger and we all know how that happened." Smiled Arya.

"My father cut off his head when everyone was asleep. He stole your sister from her bed. Isn't the most honorable thing to do. Lord Royce was quick to give him a pat on his back for getting rid of him. My uncle Lyn loved my father after that since he openly talked bad about Littlefinger. Of course Lord Arryn was mad and nearly threw my father and the rest of my family into the Moon Door. Lord Royce convinced him to exile my family, but Robb gave him Harrenhal before he could."

"Did you like Lord Arryn? Did you like my aunt Lysa?"

"My mother and your aunt didn't like each other. Anyssa said it was because mother was so fertile and Lady Arryn was jealous. Then my uncle Lyn tried to marry your aunt after Lord Arryn's death." Explained Shiera.

"Sansa said aunt Lysa was a jealous woman. Jealous of mother, jealous of Sansa because she looked like mother." Said Arya as she began to play with her fingers.

"Why don't we start to unpack and then we could go the courtyard. I'm sure I can convince Roland to spare with you." Arya noted that she was quick to change subjects when she grew uncomfortable.

"Are they are good?" Asked Arya.

"Well I don't know much about swords and being good at fighting, but maybe you can teach me."

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you want to be my friend?" Asked Arya startling Shiera a bit.

"You're around the twins age, I guess your the closet thing I have to a sister right now that isn't blood. We're sisters by marriage." Smiled Shiera as she grabbed Arya's hand in hers giving it a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Sansa would never let me wear breeches and keep needle and a sword with me. Why do you?"

"If that is who you are then I am fine with it. You aren't the first and won't be the last girl I know who prefers swords than needles and breeches to dress."

"Did you ever do any of that?" Asked Arya.

"No, but someone I cared for like a sister did. She also had a mule."

"Was she the one with the short hair? The one at the feast that you hugged?"

"Her name is Mya. Had she stayed longer I think you two would have been good friends." Smiled Shiera.

"I'm sorry Robb didn't let you keep your sister here. I'm sure he'll come around."

"It does not matter now. Sanya is on her way back to Harrenhal and I am here in Winterfell. Seems as though you are my only friend."

"I can not wait until you meet Bran and Rickon. I'm sure you'll love them."

"Perhaps, but I don't think they will come to Winterfell for a while. Once they are married off I think Robb will give them lordship over some lands near by." Suggested Shiera.

Shiera was woken up by a arm snaking around waist, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder. She turned around violently to see the red curls and blue eyes staring back at her and she relaxed. Robb began to kiss at her neck as she turned away from him.

"Where were you all day?"

"With Arya. Here & in the courtyard." Replied Shiera in a small whisper.

"I thought you would be in our bed until Arya explained that you were here."

"I don't think sharing a bed chamber is appropriate right now." Explained Shiera.

"Is this because of your sister?" Asked Robb as his hand began to travel further down.

"I'm mad at you." Replied Shiera. Robb had her turn around so her head rested on his upper arm. His free arm was the one to snake around her waist pulling her as close as possible. "I said I'm mad at you."

Robb smiled at her letting his arm rest on her arse. "Than why aren't you stopping me?"

Robb watched as she turned around, but not before he saw the redness of her cheeks. He pulled up her shift above her waist hearing no protest. His fingers found there way to her cunt and he smiled feeling how wet and warm she was. Shiera clutched the sheets as she felt Robb place kisses on her neck. Robb's fingers went a little faster causing Shiera to moan in pleasure wishing it was his cock inside her instead.

He noted that she moaned more than said his name during sex. She moaned when she wanted his cock in her, or when she wanted him to go faster. But when she moaned his name for what seemed like the hundredth time he grew frustrated. As Robb removed his fingers from his sweet wife's cunt as she whined in protest. Robb lifted on Shiera's leg up and into her chest. Robb was quick to enter her, loving the sweet warmth and the feel of her around him.

They were slow thrusts and Shiera wanted more. Robb wanted things slow right now, he wanted to savor this moment with his wife. Robb reached for her breasts as one of Shiera's hand attempted to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs. Robb grabbed her hand keeping it by her chests not wanting her to cum too early.

"Robb." Moaned Shiera. "Robb faster. Faster please."

Robb pulled out of her leaving Shiera to whine once again. He was quick to pull her on all fours as he entered her once again. Shiera moans got louder and louder. It wasn't long before Shiera reached her climax and Robb followed after spilling his seed into her. He kissed her shoulder before laying back on the bed. Shiera pushed herself up and went to Robb.

She picked up his tired arm, laid herself onto his chest partly, and let his hand rest on her arse with a smirk on her face. Robb and continued to kiss her before she had playfully pushed him away. "Still mad at you."

He lightly bite her neck and as he licked the same spot she left out another moan. "You ought to be a little more quite wife. As much as I love your moans and screaming my name others will talk."

"Let them talk." Replied Shiera as she pulled him on top of her for another kiss.

"For someone who is mad at her husband-" Robb couldn't even finish her sentence before she punched his chest as hard as she could.

"Shut up."

"To hit your king is treason dear wife." Teased Robb

"Are you going to tie me up? Throw me in the dungeons your grace?" Laughed Shiera.

"I like when you say my name." Confessed Robb as he kissed at her neck.

"That's weird." Laughed Shiera loving the feeling of his lips on her. She loved the feeling of his lips, but feeling Robb's beard scratch against her skin drove her crazy. Shiera recalled the feeling of Robb's lips on her cunt and the feeling of his beard from their wedding night yesterday. "No more. I wish to actually get a good nights sleep."

Robb groaned before removing his mouth away from her. Shiera had placed herself once again in his arms and quickly fell asleep. Robb watched as Shiera fell asleep in his arms. His hand went to her flat stomach letting his hand rest there. He imagined her growing big with his child. Her breasts full and sensitive with milk, to watch their child nuzzle at her breasts would be like no other sight. To have a child with her was a dream he wish would come true. A son or daughter, a Stark Prince from his wife's belly was what he desired since she laid in his arms after giving him her maidenhead.

He pulled Shiera closer to him making her stir around so Robb placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to let go, 6 years of secretly wanting a woman's touch came back and took over. His mind shifted to Jeyne for a second but he quickly stopped. Shiera didn't deserve to be compared to another women when he had turned into a different man. Jeyne was alive and well last time he heard, but he couldn't help but wonder if she still loved him. It would be a lie to stay he did not have feelings for Jeyne Westerling. Even after all these years she still had a place in his heart. He almost die because of her. He almost lost the war because he wanted to protect her honor while tarnishing his. Though Robb knew in his heart that he isn't wasn't the same person he was after the war.

* * *

Four months after her wedding she was prepared to tell Robb that she was with child. That dream quickly went away and her heart broke.

"Shiera your bleeding." Shiera looked at her hands and around her upper body to find no cuts or signs or blood. "No. Here." Arya got on her knees in front of Shiera showing her the blood that stained the edges of her dress.

Shiera grabbed her ends of her dress piling them as high as she could showing the blood and bits of black clumps that stained her thighs. "Arya do not tell anyone about this, do you here me?" Asked Shiera as she gripped Arya's upper arm.

"Okay."

"Go to your rooms, but before you do that tell Robb that he can no longer come to my bed chambers at night. You won't want to do it but I need you too please. I don't want to see him right now, okay?" Arya nodded as she ran away to find Robb. Shiera felt a tear glide down her cheeks and her breathing became uneven. "Roland! Andrew!"

Shiera saw as the door burst open and the two men walked into room. Roland was the one to approach Shiera wondering what was wrong. She walked to him letting herself fall into his arms. Roland looked at Andrew as he pointed to the blood that now stained the floor as well as Shiera's dress. Roland wrapped his arms tight around her as Andrew had bolted the door shut. Both men watched as Shiera cried and screamed. All Andrew could do was look at Roland sat on the floor holding Shiera in his arms.

"I've lost him. I lost my son, my boy." Cried Shiera.

Roland held her for hours until she had cried herself to sleep. Andrew was the one to lift Shiera's body from Roland's embrace and left her onto her bed. Andrew was glad that the king choose to not visit her chambers. Andrew was more than aware that Shiera and her husband had sex almost every night since they married. Roland was the one who chose to ignore it because he still had feelings for Shiera.

"Where do you suppose the king is?" Asked Andrew in a hushed tone.

"His chambers most likely. Guess he didn't even bother to check up on her. Such a good husband." Said Roland dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't start Roland. She loves him and he loves her."

"If she loves him so damn much then why did she cry in my arms for hours? If he loves her so much why isn't he here comforting his wife? Don't pretend like you still don't love her Andrew." Spat Roland in anger.

"I'm not going to pretend. For gods sakes Roland she's married! She loves him and he loves her! We both knew that one of us was going to get our hearts broken and it seems that it was the both of us in the end." Argued Andrew.

"I can't. She doesn't loves him, she's just doing her duty. Once she gives the North an heir she'll request for Jeyne Westerling to come North so she can leave to the Vale." Explained Roland.

"That isn't what she's doing Roland! She loves him, just let her go." Pleaded Andrew.

"I can't. I won't."

"If the king knows about this I can guarantee you, you will find yourself a head shorter. The king is a jealous man. You saw what happened when one of the Blackwood boys was drunk off his arse and tried to kiss the queen."

"Ironoaks hold no loyalty to the King in the North. When I am Lord of Ironoaks-"

"You'll what? Going to bash the King in the North? You'd die. You wish for him to die so you can take her back to the Vale as your wife? Roland be smart here, don't get yourself killed. We were suppose to leave all those feelings away once we left Harrenhal. The fact that you still think like this with the king just a couple of doors away is dangerous."

"I love her." Said Roland sadly.

"I know that. I understand that more than anyone else in this damn North. I am doing what I think is better for all of us. Let it go or I tell Shiera to send us back to the Vale. I will ask her to banish us if that's what is takes to keep you away from her." Hissed Andrew.

* * *

 **AN: I do fear that this is incredibly short compared to my other chapter. As you noticed there was a time jump. These past four chapters have been in 305 AC & the next one after this chapter will be set in 306 AC. These chapters will be going by years and a lot can happen in a year so do not think that these chapters are going day by day since i do skip several months. Thank you to Mr. Soze, Karen, & XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX for reviewing because I love reviews and it let's me know I'm doing something right. To end this long note, no Roland or Andrew will not be a problem for Shiera and Robb. There will not be much drama or a love triangle they are just important to Shiera's life and shows how strong her ties to the Vale show.**


End file.
